


Not As It Seems XXXV

by eliniel



Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bad Days, Bathing/Washing, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: The Warrior of Light comes home after a rough day to Emet-Selch seems to want to do nothing but irritate her.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686646
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Not As It Seems XXXV

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last entry for Wondrous Tails! I hope you enjoyed all of the one-shots I put out recently. It's been really fun! Unfortunately, I think the volume of fic I put out after this will go down again XD But as always, please send me requests you may have. I'd enjoy the prompts :)
> 
> Prompts for WT: Comfort/pulling an all-nighter

I came home late that night, much later than usual. The moon was high in the sky and, even though I didn’t know the  _ exact _ time, I was sure it was well past midnight. I was hungry, exhausted and covered in mud. It was  _ caked _ onto my gear, in my hair. It coated every sliver of exposed skin. I was  _ pretty _ sure it had even gotten  _ inside _ my clothes. I had done my best to wipe it out of my face, though I knew some still remained. 

...And it made my nose itch. 

With a sigh, I rubbed the side of my nostril and opened the front door, tapping my foot against the doorframe as I stepped inside to knock pieces of the somewhat-dried dirt from my shoes. Emet-Selch sat, as he usually did, in the plush chair by the fire, a glass of brown liquid in his hand. 

And for some reason- probably due to the day I’d had- his sloth irked me to the point that I frowned and bit my tongue. 

“Ah, finally,” he began, looking up as I entered. “If you had been any later, I would have-”

He paused as he examined me from top to bottom, his eyes widening, his brows nearly shooting off his face. I sucked in a sharp breath, shooting him a warning glance as a feline smile spread across his mouth.

“Don’t you-”

“Hero, you seem to have a little something-” He lifted his hand, pointing to his own cheek.

“Emet-Selch-”

“On your face.”

I sighed, dropping my face into one palm and pinched the bridge of my nose.

“Twelve preserve me,” I muttered. 

“Bad day?” the Ascian inquired, amusement in his voice. When I raised my head, his grin widened at the glare I was giving him. 

“No, it was a  _ great _ day,” I bit out with a roll of my eyes, moving to unbuckle my belt. With it, my rapier clattered to the floor. “I just  _ love _ rolling around in the mud.”

He hummed, crossing his arms over his chest. I clicked my tongue in annoyance and started peeling the gloves off of my hands. 

“Well, if I had know  _ that _ , Warrior of Light, maybe you’d like to-”

Without warning, I hurled both gloves at his face. Before they were able to make impact, he casually stepped out of the way with a chuckle. With a pained groan, I knelt on the floor to untie my boots and slip out of them.

“No, then?”

“Please,” I sighed, using my knee as an anchor to hoist myself back up. “Please don’t antagonize me tonight.” 

_ Everything _ hurt. 

All I wanted was a bath and my bed. Maybe some food. 

He raised a brow at my reaction, but shut his mouth. 

Thank the  _ Gods _ . 

I began moving towards the stairs, tired fingers fumbling on the buckles of my jacket. Eventually, I was able to get them open, and I tore the jacket from my back, letting it drop to the floor much like my weapon. 

I could feel Emet-Selch’s eyes on every step I took, silently watching as I stripped out of my soiled clothes on my way to the bathing room. 

By the time I reached the room, I was in nothing but my smallclothes. I reached into the shower to turn it on, and while I waited for the water to heat up, I approached the vanity, examining myself in its mirror. 

The reflection that looked back at me made me cringe. As I predicted, dirt covered my face and I lifted my arm to pull the tie out of my hair, though my locks retained most of their shape due to the dried mud. I leaned closer, fingers moving to touch a red mark that stood out. 

I hissed at the contact, then sighed. Somehow, I’d retained a nice long cut along my cheekbone. 

When steam began to fill the room, I took my smallclothes off and opened the glass door to the shower.

A loud groan of relief slipped from me when I stepped under the shower head, letting the hot water relax my muscles and wash away all of the grime clinging to my skin. I stood there for a long while, unmoving as the water soaked through my hair, watching as the dirt swirled down the drain.

When I felt a body step up behind mine, I jumped, a quiet squeal escaping from between my lips. I heard the Ascian chuckle at my surprise and wrapped his arms loosely around me. I pursed my lips.

I was  _ so _ tired, I hadn’t even heard the door to the shower open.

“If you’re here to make fun of me some more, you can-”

“I’m not,” he said quietly, pressing himself against my back. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted, puffing out my cheeks.

“Then  _ why _ are you here?”

“Am I not allowed to bathe with you simply because I teased you?” 

“As a matter of fact-”

Immediately, he pulled away from me, leaving my back cold. I shivered at the sudden loss of contact and spun around to see him waving over his shoulder as he went to step out.

“Suit yourself, hero.”

I narrowed my eyes, watching him for a moment before I clicked my tongue, reaching to catch his arm. He paused, tilting his head back to me.

“Wait, don’t….” I sighed, deflating. “Just...be nice.” 

He nodded, a soft smile spreading across his lips that momentarily took me by surprise. He slid the glass shut again as I turned back towards the water. 

I grabbed my washcloth, but as I leaned over to get my soap, he plucked the rag right out of my hand. I straightened with an indignant frown.

“Would you please just-”

“Hush, hero,” he ordered as he easily lifted the bottle out of my hand. My mouth snapped shut, brow furrowing as I watched him lather the soap into the cloth. His arm wound around my waist, spinning me so my back faced him again, and pulled me into him. I inhaled a sharp breath of surprise. 

“What are you-”

He began running the washcloth from my shoulder, down my arm and to the very tips of my fingers, scrubbing away the leftover dirt the water hadn’t washed away. Heat sprang to my cheeks, a small whine climbing up my throat and I tried to push away from him.

“I-I can do it myself,” I stammered, though his arm held me firmly against his body.

“I am well aware of your capabilities,” he said, swiping the rag across my chest, down my side, and over my stomach as he wrapped his other arm around me, his head dipping down to my ear as he nuzzled the shell with his nose. “You requested that I  _ be nice _ , and I fully intend to be.”

Without warning, he twirled me back around to face him, nearly slipping on the slick floor. I looked up at him with wide eyes, heart pounding in my chest. He chuckled quietly at my reaction and raised the cloth to carefully wipe away the grime still on my face, deftly avoiding the cut on my cheek. 

After he cleaned my neck, he set the rag down again and took my chin in his hand. 

When I felt his thumb stroke over the wound, I jerked my head away out of instinct, but he clicked his tongue.

“Relax.” 

I exhaled slowly, doing as he said and letting the tension in my muscles go. When I nodded, he gently gripped my chin again and I felt the cool, soothing quality of his power enter the cut, binding it together so that it would heal more efficiently. I sighed in relief, his darkness a comforting balm on my aches and pains.

I released a relieved sigh, letting my eyes fall shut as I reveled in the feeling, the annoyance and frustration draining out of me.

“Better?”

I nodded, wrapping my arms around his back and pressing my forehead against his chest. 

He tipped us slightly, and I heard the soap bottle open once more. His hands weaved into my hair, scrubbing at my scalp with the pads of his fingers before brushing through the strands. 

When he was finished, he nudged me a step back and into the water, letting it wash the suds out of my hair before enveloping me in his embrace once more. I turned my head to press my ear against his chest, listening to the  _ thump _ of his heart as he began rubbing soothing circles into the skin of my back.

“I’m sorry,” I murmured after a few long moments, my arms tightening around him. “For snapping at you.” I tilted my head and opened my eyes up so I could see his face. “And thank you.”

One side of his mouth pulled up as he craned his neck down to press a slow kiss to my forehead. I smiled with a hum, and when he pulled away, I laid my head back onto his chest, squishing my cheek against his skin. He breathed a laugh and rested his head on top of mine.

After a long while, the water cooled and when it hit me, I arched my back as it hit my back, a shiver running through my body. 

Quickly, he lifted me into his arms and spun us around so that he took the blunt of the icy stream.

“Are you ready to get out, hero?” he asked me. “Or shall I heat the water again?”

I groaned, my head falling back over his arm.

“Is there an incentive to getting out?”

He hummed, snapping his fingers against my back. All at once, the water died down and the glass door slid open.

“Perhaps.”

I lifted my head, judging his sincerity by his expression. I pursed my lips as he raised a brow, but finally shrugged.

“Alright, I guess.”

He set me down on the floor and, while I went to the other side of the room to get towels, he stepped out of the shower. I wrapped one around myself before handing the other to him, but instead of using it to dry himself, the Ascian laid it over my head and gently dried my hair. 

I smiled softly as I watched his face, focused intently on his task.

Finally, I placed one of my hands over his to stop him. His gaze slid to my face as he removed the towel from my head. I stood on the tips of my toes and pressed my lips to his. He reciprocated, wrapping his arms around my back to pull me close again. Immediately, my hands went to the sides of his face, fingers stroking along his cheekbone before threading into his hair.

I pulled back when I was out of breath and he pressed his forehead to mine. 

“Thank you,” I whispered again. He nodded against my skin before releasing me and bending over to fetch the towel from the floor. He tossed it into the basket, where my soiled clothes were now laying, each of them picked up from the floor and set inside. My lips parted, gaze shooting to him as he went in search of his own towel.

When we were dried and clothed, he led me downstairs to the kitchen. On the island in the middle of the room sat two plates, forks, and an already-sliced rolanberry cheesecake. My eyes widened and, with a small, smug grin, he placed a hand on the small of my back and nudged me forward. 

“I made it  _ hours _ ago,” he said, his flair for the dramatic slipping through. I sat down on one of the stools as he took one of the forks and lifted a piece onto each plate. He took his own seat next to me, and slid the plate across the surface of the counter, leaving it in front of me.

I picked my fork up and, when I lifted the food to my mouth, I nearly moaned.

_ Gods _ , it was  _ good _ . And I was  _ hungry _ .

“Worth getting out of the shower for, hero?” he chuckled. I nodded as I chewed. 

I had polished off two slices before I sighed contentedly and set my fork down. I stretched my arms above my head, groaning as I felt the pull on my muscles. Emet-Selch leaned one elbow on the table, cheek resting against the back of his hand as he watched me.

“Ready for bed?” he asked. I hummed, lowering my arms to the countertop once more, folding them in front of me.

“My body  _ is _ tired,” I admitted. “But I feel wide awake.” He nodded thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. 

“We could watch a movie,” he suggested. “It will help you relax and wind down.” I raised a brow.

“A movie? But...wouldn’t we have to go to another shard for that?” 

“Not at all.” He sat straight and snapped his fingers, then nodded his head towards the door. 

I followed him into the living area, where, on the mantle above my fireplace, a large, black rectangular device sat. I tilted my head as I walked up to it, inspecting it from all angles. 

“It’s called a television,” he explained. “This is how the mortals on that shard watch movies from home.”

I felt his hand grab mine as he tugged me back onto the couch with him. He sat cross-legged on the large, plush cushion, and pulled me down into his lap. 

“What’s this movie about, then?” I asked as I made myself comfortable. He snapped once more, then wrapped his arms loosely around me. The lights in the room dimmed, and the black box lit up.

“Another fantasy,” he answered as I laid back against his chest. “Based off of a trilogy of books from that shard.” He pressed his cheek to my temple. “There are three movies as well, but they are quite long.”

“Can we watch them all?” I asked, slightly tilting my head up so I could see him. A smile tugged at his lips as he breathed a laugh. 

“Let’s just watch the first and see how we feel after.” I nodded my head and looked back towards the screen. 

A short while later, I found myself sitting forward on the chair, elbows digging into my thighs as I leaned my chin in both hands. Emet-Selch’s hands were twined between the strands of my hair, idly playing with them as the movie played on.

Suddenly, I straightened. 

“They-they have  _ lalafells _ -”

Behind me, he laughed. 

“Remember, hero, the movie is based on a work of fiction,” he reminded me and I pouted my lips. “They do not  _ really _ have lalafells in their world. Much like the elves you will see later, the inhabitants of this shard believe they are nothing more than make-believe.”

“Elves?” I inquired, looking over my shoulder to him. “Like...Elezens?”

When he nodded, I hummed and turned back. His fingers returned to my hair, a chill running up my spine when his nails lightly grazed my scalp. 

“Strange to think that our races are nothing but a fantasy to them.”

“Perhaps they are not,” he started. “Perhaps they are simply dreams of a former life.” He sighed. “Not that they would know it, either way.”

My eyes fell to the floor for a moment with a slight nod, but he huffed a chuckle.

“Don’t dwell on it, Warrior of Light. If you sulk, you’ll miss the story.”

I pursed my lips together but exhaled a long breath through my nose and lifted my head once more. 

When the movie was over, he tossed a long plait of hair over my shoulder. I fell back against him as I examined the braid. 

“Would you like to watch the next?”

My eyes slid to the chronometer on the wall next to us. It was  _ incredibly late _ , but I  _ couldn’t _ leave it unfinished. 

“Yes.” He inclined his head in understanding, then snapped his fingers, the second movie immediately starting. 

By the time it ended, I could see the sun rising through the window. 

“And the last?” he asked. 

I gave him a sheepish smile. He clicked his tongue at me a few times in faux admonishment.

“Why, my dearest hero,” he chided, playfully, his nose running along the back of my ear. “Planning on skipping out on another day of work?” His tone caused a giggle to slip from me. “Whatever shall I do with you?”

“Don’t make fun of me,” I said, feigning a pout. “You’re the reason I take days off to begin with. Besides, we can nap later.” 

“I do suppose you’re right.” He shrugged his shoulders, giving a histrionic sigh. “Alright,” he relented. “But we should get breakfast first.”

“Fine,” I agreed with a nod, then slid off his lap and held my hand out to him. “Bacon and eggs?”

“Sounds delightful,” he answered, putting his hand in mine. 

I helped him off of the couch and pulled him towards the kitchen for some food.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ivalane for the LotR idea.


End file.
